star_crossedfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman
'''Roman' is the male protagonist in Star-Crossed. Roman is an Atrian, who is falling for a Human named Emery whom he met when he was six. Roman is portrayed by the 90210 star Matt Lanter. Personal Life |-|Introduction= Young Roman crashed-landed in a small town on Earth in an alien spacecraft along with several other aliens of his kind. Young Roman, who was injured, found his way into Emery's shed; where she protected him from harm. Emery brought in food and took good care of him, which led to a deep bond. A while later, local officers of Emery's town found Roman and shot him in the stomach. The scene ended with Emery believing that Roman was dead. 10 years later, Roman came back into Emery's life, when he started going to her high school. |-|Season 1= Pilot: Roman meets Emery when they are younger and she takes care of him. However, the next morning he is shot by a military troop even though Emery tries to protect him. Ten years later, they reunite and begin to rekindle their relationship. Roman saves Emery's friend, Julia, from death. These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends: Roman seems angered that his uncle, Castor, has arrived to take over for his deceased father, Nox. Roman gets together with the elders of the tribes from Atria and they discuss that Roman is the next in line to lead. Roman later attends the carnival in order to keep Emery safe from an assault. He manages to save her from being killed by a rebel Atrian. Roman later elects Castor for temporarily leadership. Our Toil Shall Strive to Mend: Roman wakes up from a dream about him and Teri sharing a very sexual moment in bed. Roman finds out this dream was because Teri placed a certain leaf under his pillow. Roman argues with Teri and tells her if they are to be friends, their past relationship needs to stay in the past. Later, Roman is nearly killed, trying to find a cure for Julia, by Teri's mother but Teri quickly covers for him telling her mother that they are on a date. Roman cures Julia and makes a speech about how not all humans have a negative view towards Atrians because on Arrival Day, one saved his life (Emery). Physical Appearance Roman has blue eyes, pale skin, brown hair, and is very muscular. He has face and arm tattoos like all the Atrians. He looks similar to his sister, Sophia. He also sports a scar on his stomach due to him being shot in 2014, as a child. The scar looks like a small 'X'. Personality He is a heroic type and seems friendly. He also seems to be very strong. Roman appears to be very protective toward the ones he loves; and he appears to be caring. Roman caring about others was illustrated when he saved Julia's life. He also appears to be grateful to others, especially when others help him, as shown when he thanks Emery for saving him all those years ago. Roman shares a deep bond with Emery; this could be due to her saving his life. Interests *Gardening Relationships Emery: Romantic Interest. (See Emery and Roman.) Sophia: Sister. (See Sophia and Roman.) Drake: Best Friend. Teri: Past Romantic Interest Quotes *"What exactly about today was colorful? Was it the armed guards or the protesters?"-Roman to Sophia after she calls humans "colorful" in Pilot. *"Good point, our skeletal system is made up of 10,000 centipedes holding hands, but that is Atrian secret 1-4-5. How did you know that?" -Roman talking to Eric after he he was stopped by Eric because Roman was talking to Emery in Pilot. *"I never got to thank you for saving my life."-Roman thanking Emery in Pilot. *"You were kind when everyone else was cruel. That's something."-Roman telling Emery that saving his life was defiantly "something" in Pilot. *"I've only met one."-Roman's response when Emery tells him that there are lot of good people in the world in Pilot. *"Technically, Martians are from Mars, we're from a far superior planet."-Roman explaining that Atrians are not Martians in Pilot. *"Hey! Leave her alone! That's my sister."-Roman defending Sophia in Pilot. *"I've always wondered about you. Where you were or what you might be doing at that very moment."-Roman telling Emery he always thought about her in Pilot. *"It was a long time ago on arrival day."-Roman explaining his scar to Emery in Pilot. Appearance on the show Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Atrians Category:Upcoming Content